


碧藍航線-宅勝

by Soulworker



Category: HMS Victorious KMS Tirpitz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulworker/pseuds/Soulworker
Kudos: 1





	碧藍航線-宅勝

R18+

臭小鬼們給我滾去睡覺喔

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

走下參拜道的提爾比茨穿著一襲有著漂亮刺繡的和服，據說是見不到面的指揮官買給她的新年禮物，還讓明石傳了話。

「提爾比茨，這是指揮官要妳穿給勝利小姐看看的新衣，放心吧已經付過錢了喵！包辦幫您穿上的服務，總之請到這邊來喵！」

然後她就被明石帶走整裝，還包含了化妝服務，美其名曰給其他陣營的售後服務。

『新年參拜已經好了.....接下來.....趁著艦載機還沒起飛之前走吧。』

提爾比茨回到了重櫻給她準備的宿舍，脫下木屐，踩上拉開的門，發現已經有人在裡頭等她了。

「真是的，妳好慢啊，該不會是在回來的路上偷看其他女人？」

懶洋洋的聲音傳來，雖然這句話裡沒有包含任何質問的意思，但提爾還是回應了。

「有這麼漂亮的女朋友在，我哪裡還敢亂看其他女人呢？」

將宿舍門鎖好，懶洋洋的聲音是非法入侵的勝利發出的，此時的她正窩在暖桌裡，不顧形象的將臉垮在桌面上，一臉溫暖得要融化。

「妳這樣沒問題嗎？皇家的其他人在找妳吧？」

跟著縮進暖桌裡，提爾比茨也露出了一副感覺到溫暖的幸福臉。

「年年都開一樣的茶會見一樣的人臉，我都膩啦～還不如來見妳。」

「嗯......我也想見見妳。」

感覺到暖桌被子被掀開，勝利睜開眼，在眼前的是帶著成熟氣質、一身高雅和服的提爾比茨。

勝利看呆了，連遠在港口的、自身的艦載機興奮地從船上起飛了都忘記要收回。

提爾比茨看著勝利愣愣地盯著她，露出了些微臉紅的表情。

「......我這樣穿.....妳覺得如何....？」

回過神，勝利發現失態了，趕緊端坐起身。

「那個.....很漂亮....妳知道的，我是很喜歡美麗的事物的，所以......。」

勝利似乎是在為自己剛剛失態的表現找藉口，但在提爾比茨的眼裡看來，這點小小的冒失才是女朋友可愛的地方。

提爾起身離開暖桌，隨後又坐到勝利那一側的桌子裡，用雙手從背後抱住。

「幹嘛突然擠過來嘛.....。」

勝利是知道的，當提爾比茨想逾矩的時候，通常都會像這樣貼近自己的身旁，然後環抱自己的腰。

「想親親我可愛的老婆，不可以嗎？」

說完便親了親勝利的臉頰，溫熱的氣息在耳邊游移著，提爾比茨開始順序親著勝利的耳朵、脖頸，隨後往下來到鎖骨，落下一個吻印。

「這邊也要親親。」

嘟起嘴索吻，隨後便如勝利所求的那樣，軟軟的唇相貼在一起，但顯然鐵血元帥覺得不夠，用舌頭侵入女神的口裡，糾纏對方的小舌。

吻了一會兒，先忍不住的是勝利，似乎是看到提爾比茨穿著華服如此性感的模樣，她覺得自己想剝掉這尊藝術品好好欣賞。

於是她推倒鐵血元帥，將提爾比茨整個摁在塌塌米上，在她胸前咬來咬去的。

「真是一隻撒潑的小野貓呢，是不是該管教管教妳了？」

說是這麼說，元帥並沒有反抗的意思，反而因大動作而敞開胸前的衣物，胸前的美景讓勝利更加主動的扯掉固定和服用的腰帶。

隱藏在華服底下的，是讓女神維納斯也瘋狂喜愛的身體線條。

於是真的就像元帥所說的那樣，勝利變成了一隻小野貓，盡情的在白皙的肌膚上留下自己的烙印。

「啊？！」

就在勝利想伸手脫掉提爾比茨的蕾絲內褲時，被反推了，視角一陣天旋地轉後，勝利躺倒在一旁準備好的敷布團上。 ＊敷布團：日式床墊

和服敞開到只是披著的半裸元帥像只女豹一樣，四肢著地性感的爬向被反推的勝利，輕鬆地騎上對方的腰。

興奮到一半，認為自己是攻的女神想起身卻又被放倒在床上，只能乖乖地被騎著腰。

「那個......提爾？」

「怎麼了？」

提爾比茨舔著嘴，眼睛散發出危險的眼神光。

「這種狀況下應該是妳要被我吃吧？？？」

雙手被摁住，提爾比茨由上方往下看的臉感覺有些妖豔，不得不說化妝真的可以讓一個女人更加的好看，勝利的天性讓她在危險的行為下依然讓她想到奇怪的地方去。

「可是我想吃妳。」

「但是......。」

「我、想、吃、妳。」

一字一句，危險錯開的單字顯示出了元帥的慾望，可憐的女神，今晚又反攻不成。

雖然在上面的半裸體很漂亮可是吃不到阿阿阿阿阿，勝利一邊在心底哀號一邊被剝開了衣服。

「為了讓你有時間欣賞我穿的和服，我就慢慢來吧。」

還欣賞個毛阿，都脫到一半了還吃不到，雖然是真的很養眼啦嗚嗚嗚嗚，勝利抓著枕頭委屈著，但提爾比茨才不管那麼多。

抬起勝利的腿愛撫著，這雙腿有種魔力，特別是腳踝的部分，被黑色踩腳襪包覆著的部分神秘得讓人想脫下，但未被包覆住而露出的腳趾又是嬌稚的讓人愛憐。

提爾比茨張開嘴輕輕含住了腳指，這讓勝利嚇了一跳，但她不敢亂動腳，深怕元帥會因為她的亂動而可能面部受傷。

但元帥只輕輕含住了一下便放開，並且一路親吻上去，這種慢慢來的愛撫讓勝利有些招架不住，濕透了一小塊內褲布料。

終於來到大腿根部，踩腳襪布料上圈處勒住的肉被輕咬著，下一步便被撕咬開來，殘破的布料底下勾引著元帥的視線。

「真漂亮呀，這是只有我能欣賞的風景。」

「唔......。」

勝利害羞地拿起枕頭蓋住自己的臉，卻又被拿開。

「別遮住阿，我想看看妳被我弄到高潮的模樣。」

真是性慾來了，什麼害羞的話都能說得出口，平時的提爾比茨可沒這麼大膽。

勝利害羞地想著，突然一隻戴著黑色手套的手伸到了她的面前，晃了晃，勝利意會，張開嘴咬住指尖的布料。

手套被咬著脫了下來，露出圓潤的手指，再度伸到了勝利面前。

雖然很不想承認，但這個真是讓勝利感到害羞得要死的動作，她再度含住了手指，任憑手指的主人在她口裡隨意戲弄，直到沾滿濕潤的涎液才又伸出

「很濕了呢，可以進去吧？」

拉下內褲，提爾比茨將濕潤的中指抵在洞穴入口處輕輕畫圈著。

在這方面，直到勝利說好為止，都不會再逾矩任何一步，這是提爾比茨一直以來的紳士行為。

「嗯.....。」

勝利點點頭，將中指緩緩抵入後，感受到了一點阻礙，但由於濕滑的體液讓手指能順利進入到深處。

提爾比茨不想錯過任何一個表情的瞬間，於是她一直盯著勝利，看著勝利從剛被進入的不適，漸漸轉變到張開小口喘氣的舒服表情。

「舒服嗎？」

「舒服.....阿.....。」

進入到深處，手指不停來來回回摩擦著肉壁的皺褶。

「是什麼讓妳舒服呢？嗯？」

像是要逼勝利說出害羞的淫語，提爾比茨在她的耳邊講話，呼出的溫熱氣息刺激著她。

「老婆的手指....嗯....好舒服....嗚.....!」

開始感受到小穴的收縮，提爾比茨手指更加躁動。

「嗯......阿.......！等等......提爾比茨.......嗯？！」

趁著女神沒注意的時候，元帥偷偷的將第二根手指放入。

這讓勝利感覺到自己被填滿了。

「真的....真的不可以再進來了......嗯啊！」

親了一口對方嬌嫩的臉頰，提爾比茨開始加大力度的動起手指頭。

「阿......輕點......嗯......討厭......。」

濕濕黏黏的感覺讓勝利扭動起腰部，些微嬌嗔著。

「討厭了？還是要停手？」

提爾皺起眉頭，作勢要把手指拔出來，但對方夾緊的雙腿讓她不能順利動作。

「笨蛋，快點滿足人家啦.......。」

「呵呵.....口是心非的小野貓。」

這種反應讓北方的孤獨女王獨有的低沉嗓音輕笑著，又親了親女神的臉頰後，開始加快抽插的動作。

「阿......提爾....我快....嗯！.....等.......阿......!」

隨著加快的動作，女神漂亮的背脊拱起，形成漂亮的勾勒，喊出的叫聲是能夠誘惑海妖的嬌吟。

讓鐵血元帥也為她沉淪的身體高潮後，顫抖不已。

提爾比茨將手指緩慢抽出，連帶牽出一絲銀線，看著眼前美麗的傑作，忍不住將纏繞銀絲的手指放進勝利的嘴裡。

「哈嗯.....唔嗯.....。」

女神也喘著氣乖乖地將自己產生的甘露舔拭乾淨，然後又一臉欲求不滿地盯著元帥。

「小野貓，已經過三點了，妳該睡了？」

輕吻勝利的額頭，表示再做下去就要天亮了，勝利點點頭，讓差點又燃起的慾火消退。

「乖，下次再讓妳吃我，好不好？」

女神聽到這句話整個人縮進元帥的懷裡。

「晚安。」

看著提爾比茨胸前裸露的肌膚也有自己的咬痕，勝利想了想自己也算有小成就了。

「哼.....晚安。」

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

完(?!)

勝利:我好了我飛了

機 機 起 飛


End file.
